<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Them by AteLala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061402">Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala'>AteLala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Us by Jordan Peele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Horror Film, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt No Comfort, Microfic, Multi, Murder, No Pregnancy, Orgy, Reylo Readers &amp; Writers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooktackular, Surprise Ending, Us by Jordan Peele - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe, basically everyone wants to have sex but some have malicious intent behind it, degradation kink, horror movie, just a mention of murder in the future, nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut your goddamn mouth and get your fucking ass in the air,” he growled loudly.</p><p>---</p><p>When Ben and Rey enter the Us by Jordan Peele Universe.</p><p>Microfic, complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira/Ben Solo, Kira/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Readers &amp; Writers - The Spooktacular Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I tell you that I had bigger plans for this fic but life got in the way?</p><p>I did. But I found a way to make it work as a microfic and I'm very happy with it.</p><p>You do need to know a bit of background on the Us by Jordan Peele film. If you haven't seen it and plan on watching it, please wait to read this fic until you're done. It'll make more sense that way.</p><p>If you know you're not watching the film, read the summary <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Us_(2019_film)">here</a> and come back to my fic. </p><p>As always MIND MY TAGS. This one is short but definitely dark.</p><p>IT'S NOT LIKE MY OTHER FICS. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Art by <a href="https://twitter.com/ramenana">@ramenana</a></p><p> </p><p>“Shut your goddamn mouth and get your fucking ass in the air,” he growled loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heart raced as she scrambled to push herself up. When she didn't move fast enough for him, he hooked his arm under her hips and yanked her ass in the position he wanted. She felt the soft breeze of the slowly rotating fan hit the sweat on her naked body and she shivered. Rey limply pushed her chest off the bed and turned her head to get a look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking look at me whore,” he rumbled and forcibly manhandled her head with one hand back down to the bed. She whined as he slid his hard, smooth cock against her pussy, “I said to shut up,” he barked as he slapped the head of his dick on her clit. She squirmed and heaved little pants into the sheets, “So fucking wet. Desperate slut.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head just slightly to the left so she could get a look at Ben. He winked at her and smiled. Rey smiled as she stared at the girl bouncing on top of Ben’s cock. She watched as Ben gripped her hips with one hand and palmed her tit with the other, pounding into her as hard as she was bouncing back. <em> She was so pretty… is that how I look when he fucks me? </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey shifted her face back into the sheets when she felt him turn her head back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok,” Kylo said roughly as he started to settle his cock between her folds, “You can watch him fuck Kira if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>She did. She watched in odd curiosity seeing her husband’s cock thick and hard sloppily thrusting into Kira. She was untamed, feral, crying out in surrender. Rey wondered why she wasn’t feeling jealous. But that feeling shook off quickly when she felt the blunt of Kylo’s cock between her warm pussy. She winced, there was no ceremony of getting her ready gently like Ben did. He nudged himself in in a smooth, swift thrust right up to the hilt. Rey doubled over and immediately thought: Ben is bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked over at her husband again and saw what she could only read as a small shrug in acceptance. Kylo pulled back and plunged back into Rey, humping her like a wild animal. Rey braced her body onto the couch, finding a wild section in her brain that was liking this. She found herself bucking back into him, faster, harder. She wanted more. As she watched her doppelganger bounce wildly on Ben, Rey matched the rhythm and grunted against Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered when Ben was going to strike Kira down. When he was going to pull out the knife she hid under his seat. Because as soon as he did that, Rey was going to plunge Kylo’s neck with the scissors.</p><p> </p><p>Serves them right. Rey and Ben had been living underground, eating rabbits and suffering while Kira and Kylo lived normal lives above. It was time for Them to live like humans too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and not so sweet!</p><p>Hey if you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p> </p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>